lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion
Holy Britannia Empire The Holy Britannia Empire is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of Crystal Tokyo, and like all other planetary kingdoms, it exists on the out skirts far away from the Moon Kingdom and its people. Britannia controls over a former kingdom by the name of Haumea in order to expand their empire as well as starting an Imperial Family line. Their base is the Pendragon, formerly known as the Namaka Castle that was connected to Haumea, as was Hi'ika. The Britannia Kingdom is an aristocracy run according to a doctrine of Social Darwinism, with a hierarchy of competing nobles at the top and the peoples of conquered territories (referred to either by their area number or as "Numbers") living in poverty or as unequal Honorary Britannians. The Britannian Empire controls the entire Haumea Kingdom, including the Namaka and Hi'ika Castles for they’d conquered the kingdom and the people that inhabited it. Many lost their lives trying to fight in the war against the formerly small kingdom of Britannia but lost too much avail. King Julius and Queen Elizabeth, the rulers over the Haumea Kingdom, though they too fought in the war to keep Britannia out, their lives were ended as well. It was ordered by the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, that the both of them be killed in order to keep from having his empire overthrown by them. Julius and Elizabeth also had a daughter, the Princess of Haumea, Princess Mikuru Inoue. But instead, her life was spared and she was captured and imprisoned by Charles, her name and powers stripped from her for she now goes by ‘M.M.’. As for those that dwelled within that kingdom, they too were also stripped of everything that belonged to them. Their name, rights, powers and freedom, they were now referred to as ‘Elevens’ and Haumea became ‘Area 11’ under Britannian rule, is the source of over 70% of the kingdom's total supply of the high energy mineral sakuradite. That and the fact that Area 11 was already technology based, having such mecha machines known as ‘Knightmare Frames’. Everyone that is a pure blood Britannian is usually killed on the spot or put on trial and executed, for there have been many Anti-Britannian groups that inhabit this kingdom. Ties between Britannia & Moon Kingdoms The Moon Kingdom, inhabitant of Crystal Tokyo and other smaller kingdoms that have set up their own ruling in the area, was a kingdom created for the sole sake of peace between their world and others. Queen Serenity, Queen of the White Moon, ruled over this land along with her husband King Charles. They had three beautiful princesses together by the names of Celene, Usagi and Atinako. However, before the second devastated attack against the Moon Kingdom by Queen Beryl, it was attacked first by the Queen of the Dark Moon, Queen Nehelenia. The reason for the woman’s outraged attack was because she wanted Charles to leave the White Moon and be with her, to raise their daughter together, Princess Euphemia. It was that moment, that Serenity had find out that her husband wasn’t any good, for Nehelenia wasn’t the only woman he’d been with. She realized that she’d only been apart of a plan that Charles had cooked up to create a kingdom that is solely his own with many wives and children that are in line to succeed the throne. And the only way for them to do so was to fight for it. Serenity wanted no part in it. And once Nehelenia was defeated, she was sealed within a mirror, but not before she pleaded for the woman to spare her child’s life. She’d done so and raised Euphemia along with her older half sisters. And as for Charles, Serenity immediately exiled him from ever stepping foot within the Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo as well. She was content with raising the four princesses all on her own as long as they were away from that man. Serenity didn’t want to subject her daughters to fighting for the throne of a kingdom that forces the heirs to fight amongst themselves. The Council of Crystal Tokyo had already been formed then, but once Charles managed to create his own kingdom, naming it ‘Britannia’. Serenity made sure that no matter what, their Council has no ties with Britannia whatsoever. She immediately knew that Charles would have the council members replaced in a heartbeat and possibly invade her peaceful home in order to expand his kingdom, pushing it off on her and her people. And that was something she did not want. So for years, the Council of Crystal Tokyo Laws only applies to the Moon Kingdom and other planetary kingdoms, Britannia NOT included. The Council Laws have no jurisdiction to force its people to obey such rules. Charles has made efforts, bugging Serenity to allow him to expand his kingdom further but her answer was always no. As for the four Princess of the White Moon, had Serenity agreed to expand, Celene, Usagi, Atinako and Euphemia would’ve been forced within the Imperial Family line of Britannia. Though they still have personal ties to the kingdom because the ruler of it is their father, however, it cannot be helped. Relationship between Haumea & Britannia Before the invasion of the Haumea empire, Charles and his many wives ruled a separate realm known as Britannia, named so for their keepsakes. Britannia was considered by those who could remember a utopian paradise, similar to the Moon Kingdom, but much smaller in comparison. Because Britannia did not produce the mineral sakuradite needed to run Frames, Charles investigated Britannia’s unknown realm neighbor, Haumea, and discovered it was an excellent source of this desired mineral. It was for this very reason, Charles launched an attack on the realm by breaking down the barrier between the two realms. Charles knew however, that both realms were of the same planet, yet separated into two distinct realms accessible only through a hidden gateway. When Charles invaded Haumea with his armies, he hid the gateway, making it impossible to ever be revealed. Or so he thought. What Charles failed to realize was that a curse had been placed upon him by the one he had betrayed long ago on the Moon Kingdom. This curse was Charles' set demise, in that once Charles was killed, the gateway revealing the true Britannia would reveal itself. Once, the Britannians were loving and peaceful individuals. When Charles had decided to invade Haumea, he was easily able to wipe the memories of his own people, including that of his own children, and replaced them with false memories of every imaginable kind. This lead Britannia to believe they rightfully conquered Haumea and that Haumea are nothing but rebellious slugs who deserve no better than to be stripped of every right they once had, including a name as a people, jobs, homes, and their freedom. Since the invasion of Haumea, a balance has been destroyed between the two realms. With the continued stress going on in Haumea, now renamed Britannia, the true Britannia realm is starting to become sucked into a black hole. Unless Zero can conquer Charles and the Britannian empire and restore peace again to Haumea, and unless the Britannia citizens regain their true memories of their true home, both Britannia and Haumea will destroy themselves to escape the imbalance between their realms. For Britannia and Haumea are sibling realms. When one is destroyed so is the other. The fates lie in the hands of Zero and all of those who are willing to help restore the balance once again. Timeline between Haumea & Britannia This is really simple and hopefully it’s not going to be too confusing. The timeline for between Britannia and Haumea is the year of 2009. How you ask? It’s simple because of the fact that like everyone that dies when they’re lifespan ends or die for other reasons, they’re reincarnated. But unlike such characters as Usagi Tsukino, Jasmine Tsukino, Euphemia Ci Solaris, and Lelouch vi Solaris (example characters), they were reincarnated BUT they were not reincarnated to be reborn in their true homes with their memories. They were reborn without them in hopes of eventually regaining them through different means. Thus, finding out their true destinies later on in their lives and in Lelouch’s case, it was a little late in his. They were reborn on Earth in present day Tokyo City, Japan. Everyone else like the resistance members, imperial family children and other such characters, they have all died but were reborn but they were reborn with ALL of their memories from their previous lives. And as the years pass on, they become their original ages as they were thousands of years ago. The only characters that probably won’t die that are over thousands of years old are like current rulers of planetary kingdoms such as Queen Serenity, Queen Venus Lolita, Charles zi Britannia, etc. For those kingdoms currently are the ones that don’t have a true heir to rule them so that the current rulers can pass on knowing that their worlds are being left in the right hands. That goes for any other kingdoms that are going through the same thing. Education in Britannia Britannia has ruled for over thousands of years but considering that this world exists parallel to other worlds, this kingdom and others is both past and present. Everyone who has actually died was immediately reincarnated for certain reasons. Anyway, since people live in this kingdom, they are allowed to attend school, whether they are Britannian or Haumean, it does not matter. There are only three schools, each ranging from grades Pre-Kindergarten to Twelfth. Miator Girls Academy is an ALL girls school Grades: Pre-Kindergarten to Twelfth, Umehara Boys Academy Grades: Pre-Kindergarten to Twelfth, and the Brevard Academy, founded by the Brevard Family, a co-ed school where both girls and boys attended together Grades: Pre-Kindergarten to Twelfth. The Black Knights Members that are remnants of a resistance cell led by Luka Ando and the former princess of Haumea Mikuru Inoue, going by the name M.M. This resistance was lead immediately after Britan nia came in and invaded. They lost numerous of times fighting against Britannia for their rights and beliefs as human beings and feel as if they should be treated as such and no different. However, the exiled Prince of Britannia, Eighth Prince Lelouch vi Britannia lead this rule years ago, in the events of attempting to get back at his father for abandoning him and his younger sister Princess Nunnally vi Britannia who was exiled along with him but was paralyzed and blind, as she was injured during the assassination of their mother Empress Marianne vi Britannia. But Prince Lelouch was killed within the battle and Princess Nunnally was captured and killed later. As for the former resistance members, many of them were killed and others scattered to parts unknown. A few of them were captured, two held prisoner and are still waiting execution and one saved by the twin Princes Fai and Yui La Britannia but she was forced to sing for them, for as long as she lived. Left over members of the resistance is still alive but most of their whereabouts are unknown. So for years, M.M. searched all over for someone to help her fight against Britannia and form an army so strong it eventually overpowers Britannia, enough to run them out and take back what belongs to the Haumeans. They later became the Faction known as the Black Knights under the leadership of Zero. Britannia Royal Family Britannia is ruled by the imperial family, which holds the highest positions within its government and military. The prince and princesses are ordered by number from who was born first and so on, which is determined by the status of their mothers, the imperial consorts. For example, Fai is the Fourth Prince while Lelouch was the Twelfth Prince. The numbering of the imperial princes and princesses is sorted by gender. The princes and princesses use the same surname prefix as their mother. Members of the royal family are able to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight," who are given authority and placed directly under their command, with their own unit. Riku's Knight is Genshin Matsura who, along with her, commands a unit of Gloucesters. Knights of the Round The Knights of the Round is a unit of twelve elite soldiers under the direct command of the Emperor of Britannia, each holding a rank from one to twelve. They operate outside the normal command structure of the Britannian Military, and take orders only from the Emperor himself. The Knights of the Round each pilot a unique Knightmare, maintained by a personal support unit. All of the Knights of the Round's Knightmares are named after the Knights of the Round Table. Knights of the Round are treated as nobility within the Empire. Their ranks don't seem to have any particular bearing on their skill level or dominance over other Knights, except for the "Knight of One," who may request governance of the colony of his choice from the Emperor as well as being able to go on personal missions of their own. Armies, Research Developments, & Factions Britannian Army The largest Military in the world, Britannia's Armed forces are the primary antagonists of the series, divided into many hundreds of ground troops, Knightmare frames, Hover-ships and specialized Knight Groups. Magdalene Order A church that originated in Haumea before it became Britannian that specializes in extinguishing evil, whether it be a demon, devil, any type of creature, or a person. If they're out to hurt the innocent, it is their job to protect them. It's similar to the Britannian Army as well because it also teaches those part of the Order how to operate Knightmare Frames just in case certain occasions calls for it. They're also taught combat skills, fighting skills, etc. The Magdalene Order accepts any and all alike, Haumean or Britannian. It doesn't matter. Military Research and Development A team that specializes in researching and developing Knightmare frames for the Britannian Army. They also partake in other areas such as language deciphering, DNA, mineral sakuradite, etc. Knightmare Frames Knightmare Frames are combat mecha, originally developed by the Haumea Kingdom and imitated by other kingdoms that are intended as a replacement for battle tanks and other conventional land, air, and sea warfare vehicles. Click below to read the rules and reference thread on how to RP a Knightmare frame. Knightmare Rules & References Geass Order An order in which involves people being experimented on with the power known as ‘Geass’. Geass is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others. A Geass is set as a contract between an immortal and a human who receives a unique power. It manifests in one eye, and with continued use increases in power, eventually becoming uncontrollable and spreading to both eyes. When a Geass is at full power, a person can then become a recipient of the immortal's "Code", that which grants them their power. This new user receives the Geass mark somewhere on their body, immunity to Geass, and the ability to make their own contracts with others, while the giver is allowed to die (perpetuating an endless cycle). Every Geass power has both its own unique set of abilities and limitations, allowing for their defeat or victory by someone who is aware of its characteristics and all geass abilities that have thus far appeared to have been related to the mind influencing things such as emotion, perception, and memory. Eridian Federation The Eridian Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Eris Kingdom, including the Dysnomia, Oschin, and Trujillo castles. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the Empire of Britannia. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people". The Empress, Brooklyn Fe Summers, is the Empress over the Federation but she and her younger sister Cheyenne Fe Summers are known as a ‘Puppet Princess’ that can easily be replaced. With M.M. having escaped the Emperor many times as well as hired assassins trying to capture and kill her, her main hope is that the reincarnation of the young exiled Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Solaris will be able to help her succeed in freeing her people. He will do so by using the power of the geass she gave him. But, will they prevail? Characters Involved There is a thread with the list of characters that will be involved in this arc to where you can view their picture and read a small description of them. However, should you choose to take a character from the list(s) it is YOUR responsibility to make the bio for the character(s) you selected. What is Needed & Expected? Any series characters listed above that involves this plot needs to be taken up as characters. However, a few characters maybe more, are NPCs that will only make maybe one or two appearances and a bio is not required. But if you chose a character, you are responsible for making the bio. When participating in this arc you must keep in mind that battle RP fights are to be expected. Your characters cannot run and hide and you’re not allowed to kill of your character just to get out of it. RP battles in this side arc are unavoidable so you might as well get ready for it. Some characters will fall in love but that is totally up to you for whoever you wish for your character to have feelings for. You must at least try and have your characters participate in a battle thread for it gives your characters the courage to know that they can help not only others but themselves as well. What is Not Allowed? Saying you’ll participate one minute and then drop out the next. If you have a character needed for this arc or created one for it, you must immediately start using it. Don’t wait for the arc to start just to use the character. It’s already started so get to using the character as soon as you get it registered and approved by staff. Use them, get familiar with their personalities. Don’t sit and wait. Also bringing in characters into the arc that don’t fit but you’re trying to make them fit isn’t allowed. Okay some will work as replacements for certain characters we don’t feel like digging up all the originals, but really trying to put in characters that just don’t work would be confusing. So either pick a character from the list that is needed or make workable arc characters. Plot NPCs? For now that are no known NPCs. All the rest of the other characters needed for this side arc to work are regular character. If you do not wish to have either of the needed characters as a permanent character, then please do not take one. That is unfair towards the other members who might’ve wanted that character. Since this arc is over, any characters that have died are the ones that are considered NPCs. You'll find out which ones in the character pages available to you. Living Situations This whole arc takes place in the parallel world Crystal Tokyo and all the other Planet Kingdoms that dwell within the solar system. Also, some characters may also live in Tokyo City, Japan as well so that is also acceptable, especially if they are reincarnated characters or characters that live in Britannia, and/or other kingdoms that fled to present day Earth. Please do not place yourself and your character somewhere they were not before. Don’t jump in and have your character that hasn’t been participating jump in and say ‘Oh I’ve been here for awhile now’. No, that won’t work. Consequences for Ruining the Arc Since we’re all just starting, the consequences are very minor but there are things that aren’t allowed like lagging behind in the arc, holding everyone else back while you’re off probably RPing your own thing with another member. That’s fine if you wish to be in a storyline while also RPing something different with another member but don’t completely forget the fact that you put forth your name to participate. No causing problems within an arc which since for if you do, the only action that would be taken is you being dropped from participation because we don’t need problems caused while we’re all trying to RP and have fun. If you can’t work out your problems like mature young adults then staff will step in. And no sitting and waiting. If most of us have already started RPing the arc and you have a character needed for it or you put forth your participation of your own original character, then please start RPing threads slightly related to the arc. At least try. We don’t want this to linger around forever and we would like to RP it and get it done without having to rework and replace people and/or characters. *~Side Note~* This will be placed at the top of the site under the storyline area but only linking to it cuz all the info won’t fit at the top. Right now, we’re waiting until everyone that wants to join has said they’ll participate. Once that’s done this thread will be locked. When posting in this thread, don’t forget to state what character you’ll be using or which one you wish to take and if you’re using your own character at least give a small paragraph explaining how they’ll benefit to the arc. Ending of the Arc Info The war in the Britannia Kingdom has finally come to an end. Although it was a very long struggle for the many years that fueled the hatred between Haumeans and Britannians, it is over. But it wasn’t easy. Many of the Britannian Royal Family siblings had been since left before the final battle had began. During this battle, Former Emperor Charles zi Britannia had lost his life, having never achieved immortality as he so hoped to gain and was killed at the hands of his own son, Renji El Britannia. Many believed that Renji would take over as the new Emperor over the entire kingdom, making it next to impossible for the Haumeans to take what was rightfully theirs back, however, this was not the case. Renji chose a life with a young woman by the name of Flash Michaels and their son over ruling an entire kingdom. Due to his choice, he’d also willingly friend Flash’s friend, Thunder Copiel, whom he’d captured and held captive to work for the side of Britannia for as long as the war continued, as he was the only one that was able to remove the collar from around his neck. For that, he’d left the decision of the next one in line to take the throne be decided between the siblings that hadn’t left the palace. However, former princess Mikuru Inoue stepped in and made the decision easier on them all. She’d already come to the decision that should the war finally end, Haumea and Britannia would need to be separated from one another. Mikuru used what little bit of her own personal powers that she had left to do this and as a result, it’d cost her, her life in the end. A ruler for Haumean had already been chosen as Mikuru had already told Thunder that she had chosen him to be the new ruler over her homeland that is once again restored to being a peaceful kingdom and the home she once remembered before it was taken away so easily from her and everyone else. Not only that, but everyone’s powers were returned to them. The title of Queen was given to Bryn who would soon become Thunder’s wife. As for the Black Knights, they would serve Thunder as the Haumean Kingdom’s Knights of the Round with only the elite seven strongest fighters being sent out to fight if another war arises. Hopefully, any outside forces will be taken care of before things get out of hand as they did before. Hiroshi Ando was elected as the kingdom’s new Prime Minister and is working to reconstruct old schools that had been destroyed during the first war many years ago with the help of his sister Luka Ando who continues to work on Knightmare frames. The Haumean citizens have also been helping to fix things, be it building houses and apartments to make sure that everyone is comfortable. They have even built monuments in the memories of their former rulers King Julian and Queen Elizabeth along with a statue of their daughter Princess Mikuru. Both of the Hi’ika and the Namaka cities have also been restored along with the Namaka Palace in which King Thunder Copiel and Queen Bryn Askar will be residing in. The So things are looking up in the Haumea Kingdom. And to make sure that things are to be followed, as they should’ve been years ago, the laws of the Crystal Tokyo Council now apply to the Haumea Kingdom as well as the Britannia Kingdom. No longer are kingdoms allowed to operate independently with their own laws due to the acts partaken when Charles first invaded. As for the Britannia Kingdom, a new ruler had finally been decided and Rainbow Eu Britannia is now the new Empress of Britannia. She is not following in her father’s footsteps as she’d made a promise long ago that if she were to become Empress, she would see to it that peace has been made and all the fighting between races ceases as well. Not much needed to be done for the kingdom other than choosing a new set of Knight of Rounds as only a few of the Rounds have retained their positions while the rest have resigned and decided to live a peaceful life without being bound by the responsibilities of serving Britannia if they do not have to. As such, Rainbow made sure that the Crystal Tokyo Council Laws also apply to the Britannia Kingdom as well, agreeing with the Head of the Council, Setsuna Meiou that from this day forth, no planetary kingdom shall abide by their own personal laws to govern over their people in order to control them and use them for selfish purposes. From now on, any major decisions that would possibly affect any of the other kingdoms need to be addressed before the council formally to make sure it is safe and wouldn’t threaten as well as interrupt the lives of other kingdoms. Rainbow agreed to this and only set up certain laws for the Britannia Kingdom that need to be followed which weren’t many and they were simple rules but at least no one can automatically go and order the Britannian Military to slaughter innocent people on the street because they’re not Britannian. Everyone is to be treated equally no matter who they are. As for any plans that Emperor Charles had established before his death, Rainbow made sure that they were null and void. That includes marriage arrangements between any of the Royal Family members and another Royal from another kingdom, forcing them to make a union with one another without first talking with both parties in question to see if this is what they both want. Empress Rainbow is making sure to run Britannia with an iron fist to make sure everything runs smoothly and that peace between all kingdoms can be made right so that no one can think ill will of her home and her people anymore. Nunnally was allowed the choice to live in the Britannia Kingdom to continue on with the plans that Euphemia had tried to do before she was killed or let Rainbow do it. Her decision was to let Rainbow continue it because she among the many few of the all the siblings believed that Euphemia would not willingly harm a fly. Rainbow agreed to this and met with Thunder to establish peace between both kingdoms and that anyone from either kingdom can visit theirs without any fear. He and his people were always welcome to come to Britannia anytime they wished as well as hers being able to visit Haumea. With that being said, Nunnally returned to her life on Earth carefree without having to worry about going back and forth. The same went for Lelouch as well, his memories of everything having been restored but it didn’t help the fact that he was left with many regrets in the actions that he’d taken as Zero. That his little sister had been put in danger of being killed because she wanted to continue on with Euphemia’s plans after he’d killed her in cold blood while being under the control of a virus that Renji himself had created that made him act unlike himself and order Euphemia to massacre innocent people. As such, they returned home together with Nunnally trying to finish her way through high school and Lelouch actually making an effort to graduate and catch up with his friends who are at Todai University now. Suzaku has even decided to live on Earth, also attending Todai as well while also working as a part time construction worker to make ends meet. In other words, everyone has a choice in what they wish to do with their lives from this point on, be with whom they want to be with without anyone being against it and anyone can come and go as they please. Whether it is just to visit or to live there permanently. Known Characters hiroshiavi.jpg|Hiroshi Ando rikunewavi.jpg|Riku Li Britannia kaitoavi.jpg|Kaito Akamatsu dallasavi1.jpg|Dallas De Rai reinavi.jpg|Rein Zwei thunderavi.jpg|Thunder Copiel ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *The Black Knights *Knights of the Round *Other Characters: Code Geass Arc